


All Yours (I've Got No Control)

by jamingbenn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm so sorry, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: No Control, basically inspired by no control, so shameless i'm sorry, soft louis and pliant louis just /does/ it for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamingbenn/pseuds/jamingbenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which morning boners and trusting souls lead to a musical and lyrical masterpiece.</p>
<p>[aka harry helps louis with his morning wood. no control inspired]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours (I've Got No Control)

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head after I saw that tumblr post about how Louis tore down all his walls and gave up all control for Harry and so yes, this is inspired by no control.

He can feel the glare from the sun shining into his eyes.

(They really need to invest in better blinds, even if they barely stay here most of the time.)

He can also feel an incessant burning in his lower abdomen.

Louis groans, rolling over and onto Harry. “‘S too early for this.”

Harry makes a noise under Louis, burrowing back into the sheets

“Too early for what?” Harry replies a minute later, mumbling into his pillow.

Louis whines, thrusting up slightly so Harry could feel it and oh, Harry thinks stupidly, bleary eyes turning just that bit more alert.

He turns over, pushing Louis down under him. And just- Christ, he’s not even fully awake yet, but he’s so ready.

He blinks the sleep away from his eyes, willing them to focus and- god. He bites down on his lip, letting out a slow exhale. Just- Louis is stunning, a piece of art only Harry is allowed to touch, and Harry will never get enough of this.

He rakes his hands slowly up the smaller boy’s torso, and observes the way the sun shines in through the blinds and lights up his skin in stripes. Observes the way his skin glows gold in his pliant, sleepy state. Observes the ways his eyes flutter open, the way his eyelashes curl, the way his irises- the shade of blue where the seas and skies meet- thin out, engulfed by a shiny black.

“You need help with that, baby?” He traces his hands across his jaws, then cheekbones, and then lets them lightly trail down his chest. They have time. Harry isn’t going to hurry.

Louis whines again. “You bloody well know I need help, you tease, you-“ He bucks up into Harry, trying to make him understand how urgent this is.

Harry chuckles. “Well Lou tell me then, what do you want?” His hands roam down to his thighs, avoiding his cock by just that much, enjoying the way Louis’s breath hitches. “Want me to eat you out, babe? Have you crying and shaking from my tongue barely hitting where you want it? Have you begging for my fingers and maybe my dick?”

Harry kneads the muscles toned from years of jumping on stage and football. Ghosts the skin with feather-light touches.

“Or maybe,” He trails one finger lightly up the smaller boy’s cock, pressing down on the slit just so, “you’d want me to blow you instead? Maybe lick around the head the way you like? Maybe you’d be so near you’d gag me, Lou, fucking my mouth hard and fast until you come down my throat.”

He removes his hands and sucks on his finger just a little bit. “Maybe I’d get so worked up from you using my mouth, Lou, I’d fuck you in the shower when we try to clean up.”

Louis can’t stop the noises he’s making, moans when Harry tilts downwards to suck a mark into his skin, bucking upwards at his touch. “Please, please Harry, anything, anything you want, need you so much, need you to be closer, Harry-“

“Alright, pumpkin, ‘m gonna take care of you, alright?” He pushes strands of stray hair from Louis’s fringe out of his face, settles on kissing him instead. “Would you turn around for me, gorgeous?” He says against Louis’s lips.

Louis huffs into Harry’s mouth at the compliment, but lets it slide, turning around as Harry puts a pillow under his stomach. The friction feels so good that he can’t help bucking into it a little bit.

Harry pinches his bicep. “Behave, babe,” he murmurs low into Louis’s ear, biting it when he whines in response. “Wouldn’t want me to have to hit you today, can’t have you dazed out in the studios.”

Louis is shaking from the effort to keep still, and his hands just lose hold of the sheets when he feels Harry’s hands- disproportionately big, holding and spreading open his thighs.

He sucks at the skin lightly, just savoring the taste of Louis, the thin sheen of sweat mixed with the clear morning air and the lingering smell of Louis’s body wash. Happy with the mark he made, he nips at the skin before travelling north, where Louis probably wants him the most.

He kneads at the taut skin of Louis’s bum before spreading his cheeks open and hearing Louis gasp. Chuckling a bit, he gives a tentative lap around the folds, taking in the slight taste of musk but mostly of Louis.

“Harry, baby, I swear, please do something,” Louis whines into his pillow, bucking back into Harry’s face. “Please please Harry I need it so, oh god I need it so bad-“ He breaks out into a half shout as Harry reaches down to lick at him once more.

“Think you can come like this for me, babe?” Harry whispers, puffing warm air onto Louis’s clenching hole. “I bet you could, fuck, you’re so hard already.” He ducks down and licks a flat stripe up, before slowly working his tongue in. Swirls around from the inside of his tight little asshole, making Louis drop incoherent swears. Thrusts in before ducking out again, enjoying the way Louis is crying freely now, cheeks stained wet with tears as his eyelashes stick down to his skin. Sobs without holding back as Harry thrusts his tongue into him with varying speeds, causing him to be unable to grasp a tempo. 

Harry’s jaw is aching a bit but it’s worth every cry that Louis makes, sending something straight down to his dick as Louis tries to clutch at the sheets, desperate for some sort of purchase.

He works a finger inside of him, deciding that maybe Louis has had enough teasing. He sits up instead, letting his fingers roam free. “Would you want me to fuck you, babe, or finish you off with my fingers?”

Louis has been hard since he was asleep, he briefly recalls through his rimming induced bliss. “Fingers Haz, won’t last- fuck, won’t last long, please, wanna suck you after-“

“Jesus Christ,” Harry mumbles, pulling his finger out and reaching for the lube in their drawer. “Turn over, Lou, I want to see you come.”

He goes back to fingering Louis, lubing his fingers up before inserting two digits, enjoying the tightness he feels before he goes back to scissoring a bit. Louis is swearing again, fumbling desperately to get a grip on his own cock.

“No,” Harry says, catching the wandering hand with his own free hand. “No touching yourself, babe, hands up.”

Louis focuses his eyes onto Harry as he obeys, reaching over his head to grasp the low headboard. He can see the sun rising from between their blinds, the only cover they have for their picture windows that spread across the whole expanse of their wall. The light cuts across Harry’s face, tinting the ends of his now shoulder length hair a lighter brown than usual. As Harry shifts sideways to add in another finger, the light hits Harry’s eyelashes just so, and they look almost sand colored to Louis.

He stops thinking about the way Harry’s skin glows gold under the light when Harry decides to curl his fingers in the way that only he knows how.

He hits the bundle of nerves spot on, and fucks in and out with three fingers, all hints of teasing gone as he builds up a steady rhythm. Louis fucks back on him just as hard, whining as he clings onto the headboard for leverage.

It doesn’t take long before Louis is spilling onto his own chest, arms losing grip and sinking down into the bed as the orgasm hits him. His eyes flutter shut in pleasure as Harry falls down next to him, curling closer. His dick twitches with a final spurt before going soft as he nuzzles into Harry’s bicep.

Harry thinks that he’ll deal with his life only appearing in the shades of tan that Louis’s skin is now. Putting his hand onto his dick, he strokes slowly without any real intention of getting himself off as he takes in the sweep of ink across his lover’s chest, takes in the thin blue veins on the inside of his wrist, the creases on his hand.

When you love a person, he thinks absently, the most normal things turn beautiful.

Louis opens his eyes to Harry looking down at him with a stupidly fond look in his eyes. He giggles before pushing Harry back down.

“You did all the work, you need to get off too.” He crawls down to between Harry’s legs before changing his mind and hopping off the bed to open the blinds fully.

“The stripes were annoying,” he explains, stationing himself back to where he was before, swatting away Harry’s hand and replacing it with his own.

He strokes a couple of times lazily, before kissing the top of the shaft and taking the head into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the top, catching the little nub behind, and uses his free hands to cup Harry’s balls lightly.

Sinking down further on his shaft, Louis presses his tongue into the bulging vein at the underside of Harry’s dick, earning himself a hitch in Harry’s breath and a muffled swear. He laughs lightly, in turn humming around Harry’s dick which causes the taller boy to let out a moan, reaching down to cup Louis’s head and urge him along slightly.

Getting the hint, Louis widens his jaw before taking all of Harry in, gagging for the slightest of moments before his throat adjusts to accommodate him in the way only years of practice been about.

“Been five years, Lou, and it still feels as good as the first time,” Harry breathes out as he starts bucking up lightly, unable to resist the tight envelope of wet heat around him.

Bobbing along to the tempo Harry has created, Louis hums around Harry once more before squeezing his balls, sucking in his cheekbones and looking up at Harry coyly through his eyelashes.

Harry sucks in a long breath at the sight in front of him- Louis’s cheekbones are exaggerated from his hollowed cheeks and from the way the light is hitting his face right now, and his pupils are blown out inside of a thin layer of barely visible blue. He looks wrecked, and he looks wrecked by Harry. He’s Harry’s to wreck for the rest of his life.

“Fuck, Lou, close, too close, gonna come-“ He barely has the time to warn his beautiful boy before he comes, racking through his body violently and coming down Louis’s throat. He whimpers from oversensitivity as Louis swallows around him, before finally letting him pull out.

“It’s a pity my throat’s wrecked,” Louis rasps, “because I just got the most brilliant idea for a song.”

“What,” Harry laughs, pulling Louis down and on top of him. They’ll clean up later. Now, he just wants a warm Louis in his arms for a little longer. “A song inspired by morning blowjobs?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first time writing/posting and I decided to go with smut  
> also first time writing smut so be kind with me!!!
> 
> wonderfully beta-ed by annie, @PARlSlNTERVIEW on twitter go send her some love
> 
> find me on tumblr tenfoldlou.tumblr.com or on twitter @tenfoldlou!!


End file.
